Haine
by Asagie
Summary: Ce sentiment le rongeait de l'intérieure, le bouffait. Et découvrir la raison de cette haine ne l'aida absolument pas. OS


Nouveau OS, nouveau genre, bien que ça soit un UA ! Bon j'avais dit que mon prochain OS serait plus sombre ; voilà chose faite ! Et en plus il est bizarre. Je l'ai écrit alors qu'il y avait super orage dehors tout en écoutant un des mes groupes favoris : _The smashing pumpkins_. Groupe de rock légendaire que je ne peux que vous conseiller.

Bref il file pas la patate mais je l'aime bien ce p'tit machin, en espérant qu'il vous plaise aussi et donc bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Tu les hais tous. Oui tous sans exceptions, toues ces personnes que tu croises tous les jours, qu'ils te soient proches ou qu'ils soient de parfaits inconnus. Tu les hais sans raisons aucunes et tu sais que c'est ridicule toute cette haine, cette violence. Car oui il y a même de la violence, tu voudrais pouvoir les attraper, les frapper, les tuer même. Et tout cela sans raison, tu en rirais presque. C'est ce que tu fais d'ailleurs, chez toi. Mais ton rire à une sonorité étrange à tes oreilles, on dirait presque des sanglots. Mais non tu ne pleures pas. Pourquoi pleurer ? Tu serais bien incapable d'en donner une raison. Tu as ton chez toi certes pas très grand mais tu t'y sens à l'aise, un travail qui paît les factures et qui te permet de sortir entres amis, tu as même ces amis nécessaires à ces sorties. Non tu n'as décidément aucunes raisons de pleurer, tu as tout ce que de nombreuses personnes rêveraient d'avoir.

Or c'est bien là que se situe le problème, rien de tout ça ne faisait partie de ton rêve. Cette vie rangée, ce boulot bien payé obtenu grâce à tes études que tu as réussi avec brio, même ces amis avec qui tu sais que tu vas sortir le samedi soir à 20h pour aller au Las Noches et pour rentrer au petit matin. Comme toujours. Tout cela c'est ce que tu as toujours exécré, ce que tu redoutais le plus quand tu étais plus jeune et que tant de monde recherche avec tant d'acharnement.

Mais voilà tu as été faible. Oui tu n'as rien fait de plus que grogner comme un chat que l'on caresse dans le sens contraire du poil. Tu as peut-être miauler piteusement ou montrer les crocs, mais tu n'as jamais griffé ni mordu cette main. Tu l'as même suivi et as fait ce qu'elle demandait de toi. On ne t'a même pas forcé, tu as continué à suivre le courant et tu t'es même parfois battu pour avoir tout ça.

Et voilà où ça te mène aujourd'hui.

Cette haine palpable, viscérale que tu as contre les autres, c'est juste un moyen pour ne pas la retourner contre toi. En étant réparti ainsi contre tous ces individus elle est moins violente, moins dangereuse que si tu la rapportes uniquement sur toi-même.

Mais ça y est ce subterfuge va toucher à sa fin. Tu ne peux plus faire l'ignorant. Tu accuses les autres, qui auraient fait de ta vie ce qu'elle est maintenant, mais tu sais que c'est faux. Les autres n'y sont pour rien. Tout est de ta faute. Tu n'as jamais voulu voir les choses en face et c'est ce qui t'a conduit à mener cette vie que tu hais tant.

Tu te sens ridicule, nias même. Car tu attendais patiemment comme dans ces mauvais romans d'amour que tu dénigres tant que quelqu'un vienne, te sorte de ce marasme dans lequel tu es enfoncé et te permette de vivre la vie que tu rêvais.

Ton rire éclate encore plus fort à cette pensée.

De qui te moquais-tu ? Tu aurais tout donner pour vivre une vie de ces personnages de roman. Car toi tu le sais très bien, tu n'as jamais eu de rêve. Pas de passions dévorantes pour quoique ce soit. Tu as tes propres goûts bien sûr, mais rien qui te pousserait à te surpasser, à tout envoyer balader pour suivre cet idéal. Alors oui tu étais prêt à attendre une hypothétique arrivée presque magique si cela pouvait sauver cette vie. Mais voilà, comme c'était prévu d'avance, elle n'est jamais arrivée. Et maintenant tu es obligé de voir la vérité en face ; elle n'arrivera jamais.

Tu te moques de ses personnes niaises mais c'est toi qui est resté un éternel gosse à croire en un miracle quelconque auquel tout le monde a cessé de croire depuis longtemps. Et au lieu de le comprendre rapidement il t'a fallu des années. Ces années que tu as laissé passées sans essayer d'y avoir une réelle incidence. Tu sens que c'est trop tard maintenant. Tu n'en as plus la force, tu le sais. Et c'est de là que viennent ces sanglots dans ton rire. Tu voulais encore y croire mais à force cela t'a juste empêché de vivre comme tu aurais pu et peut-être du le faire. Et maintenant c'est fini.

Un portable sonne, il décroche sans regarder le numéro.

-Nnoitra Gilger à l'appreil, dit-il d'une voix atone.

 _-Je t'en foutrais des "Nnoitra Gilger à l'appareil", bordel on t'attend depuis une heure au Las Noches ! On est samedi merde, grouille-toi ou sinon Grimmjow va finir par vraiment foutre le bordel._

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre avant de raccrocher. Et Nnoitra regarda d'un œil vide son portable. Il prit sa veste et son portefeuille machinalment avant de se diriger vers la sortie de son appartement.

Car tu le sais, ton dernier espoir vient de voler en éclat, car tu sais que tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même et que tu ne pourras rien rattraper. Oui c'est la fin.


End file.
